Level 875
| moves = 40 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *With the presence of five colours, it is easier to create special candies. *Chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate on the jellies, preventing the player from clearing the jellies and thus making the level even harder. *The jellies are isolated from the main board. *The main board provides special candies, which can help you to clear the jellies on the isolated board. However, all special candies are locked in sugar chests. *The player must destroy the popcorn square on the board because there is a jelly square underneath it. *The jellies are worth 34,000 points,17 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 34,000 points which is more than the three star target score. Stars Strategy Step 1 *Pop the popcorn without setting off the colour bomb (the popcorn will take 3 pops). *If you are on mobile devices, start over and over until finding a match up where you can create either a vertically striped candy or wrapped candy to attack the popcorn right then and there, or a horizontally striped candy to clear the row of candies below the bottom left-side chest with the wrapped candy once you have unlocked it to get it on the conveyor belt to do damage to the popcorn. *During step 1, try to clear as much of the chocolate and jellies as you can. Step 2 *Once you have got the colour bomb out of the popcorn, try to get the colour bomb from the left side on the conveyor belt and wait patiently for the colour bomb to line up with the colour bomb from the popcorn. *A colour bomb-to-colour bomb combination is essential for this level, as every chocolate and jelly that is not covered by a chocolate will be cleared. *Remember that you will have to somehow get the special candies from the left side rid of or out of the way without setting off the colour bomb above it. Step 3 *If your coconut wheels are unlocked, you can use them to clear their respective jelly/chocolate areas, but do not use them if the potential striped candies are above the colour bomb, as this will ruin the plan. *Or you can avoid crushing the keys that open the coconut wheel chests until you clear the whole board (opening the chests as you clear the keys along with the full board). *That way the chocolate will be cleared and you will still have the coconut wheels to clear most of the jelly. *Try not to clear the whole board with any of the coconut wheels unlocked, or else they will be set off and they may not do what you want them to do. Additional Tips *You may want to save several lollipop hammers if you have a few jellies left after clearing most of them. *Do not mix a colour bomb with a striped candy if that colour bomb is one of the two listed above, or if one of those listed above is free from its chest or popcorn *On mobile devices, start over and over until you feel like you have got a good set up that will allow you to do what you need to do. Earning More Stars Difficulty *There is no difficulty in earning two and three stars as the two and three star target scores are only 20,000 and 30,000 points respectively. The jellies are worth 34,000 points, which is more than the two and three star score requirements. Trivia *This level continues a trend where every 198 levels after level 83 is rated, at most, Medium. *As of this level, colour bombs can appear in all five types of sugar chests. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Episode finales